False Enemy
By: Dragon Chapter One: Blizzard Scáthéesen was taking a leisurely stroll through the woods one morning. It was snowing out and prey was scarce, but she made do with some snow owls. Her family had a traditional method for catching owls in the winter, since other birds and rodents weren't around. But right now she wasn't hungry, other than the cold she enjoyed the winter. The snow-covered trees and ground were very pretty to her and for one thing, the sun was almost never out. She was a black cat with grey markings and big green eyes. Though, winter did bring a lot of downfalls for life as a loner, not just the cold. She suddenly felt a gust of wind. The temperature was dropping, and she could feel it. She had to find shelter before she was buried in snow. Racing through the snow-covered forest, she could plainly see a hollow beneath a thick tree. "I'm goin' for it!" she darted into the hollow and hid from the thick, frigid wall coming at her. She should be safe in there, but she couldn't stay there forever. She was afraid, but not from the snow, it was from the horrible warrior cats that roamed these woods. She heard their numbers can take down two foxes, and that they don't really treat trespassers very well. "Gee, i really hope i'm not trespassing." she said to herself. "And i hope that Faclan is alright. He doesn't do well during storms." She worried for her friend, Faclan the raven. The only bird she would never hunt. Faclan was her only friend and she would be heartbroken if anything happened to him. But Faclan wouldn't let some silly storm get him that easily no matter how much he was scared of them. Stuck, cold, and afraid, she curled up in the back corner and fell asleep, hoping that the storm would end in the morning. Chapter Two: First Encounter Scáthéesen opened her eyes and frowned, she wished the blizzard stopped, but she couldn't tell! The entry had frozen over! "NO!" she cried as she clawed at the ice. It was no use, the slab was way too thick and too heavy. "Help! Someone help me!" she cried as she futilely clawed at the thick wall. Just then she saw at least two shadows cover the slab of ice and she heard muffled voices behind it. She couldn't make out any words, but she was relieved to receive any help. But the shadows left a minute later, "Wait! Ugh! I'll never get outta here!" She began pacing angrily around the small space she was trapped in. About an hour later, she heard the voices again. But there were more cats than before, about seven or eight out there. They walked closer to the ice and they all clawed at it. In about five minutes they tore their way through the thick wall. She breathed a sigh of relief, but that relief soon died, for she realized that these were the warrior cats that saved her. "Come with us, loner." one of them said. Scáthéesen swallowed hard and reluctantly followed them. She was kind of nervous and she kept her head and ears down. When they reached the camp, or tribe, or whatever it was, she saw all the clan cats staring at her like she had mice crawling out of her ears. When the escorting cats stopped, they bowed before an orange-colored cat with big green eyes looking down on her. She kind of shook, but she tried to look unafraid. "Why have you crossed the border of ThunderClan territory, loner?" Scáthéesen cleared her throat and straightened her spine, "Well, sir, i was walking through the forest when the blizzard hit. I tried to run and find shelter and i was unaware i had crossed into your territory." The orange cat sat down in front of Scáthéesen. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Scáthéesen." she addressed herself. The orange cat looked at her and squinted. He looked at the guards, "Let her go, she is of no threat to us." Scáthéesen was surprised, her eyes widened. "Let's go." one of them said as they led her to the ThunderClan Border. One warrior, named Crowfoot, eyeballed the oddly-colored she-cat as she was led out. New Friend Scáthéesen was out hunting a few days later when she met up with Faclan. "Heya Scáthéesen! I just came to check up on you." he said. "Well...." she turned her head in the direction of her destroyed den. Ice coated it like a frigid shroud and twigs and branches completely crushed. "Aw! That's too bad! Maybe we can find a new place for you to go?" Faclan suggested. "Ah, shouldnt you be getting home?" Scáthéesen asked. Faclan landed on a fallen log an sighed, "Um, our tree got blown down. But the good news is that I've met someone." "Someone?" Scáthéesen asked. "Yeah, her name is Bianca. And we've settled into her place." Faclan explained. "Oh that's great!" Scáthéesen exclaimed happily. "I'll find a new place. And maybe you and this Bianca can come with me?" Faclan sighed, "That's just it, Skath, I don't know if i can. Bianca said chicks will be coming soon and i've gotta be there." Scáthéesen sighed and gave her friend a fake smile, "Well...that's good. Don't worry about me I'll find somewhere to live. Goodbye, Faclan." she bid her friend farewell and walked to the direction out of the forest. At first she was sad that her friend could not come with her, but at the same time she felt free. At twilight, Scáthéesen felt hungry and she caught the warm smell of a mouse. She silently staked through the woods following the scent until she could see the small rodent nibbling on the extended roots of a tree. Scáthéesen licked her chops and pounced, only to heat-butt another, tree-brown tom who was also stalking the mouse. Scáthéesen hissed angrily at him and stood protectively in front of the dead mouse. "Get back!" she growled. The brown tom stood still. He could have attacked her, he could have ripped her fur off for the mouse, but instead, he bowed to show he meant her no harm. "What's your name?" he asked. "Scáthéesen." Scáthéesen replied, on guard. '''Pretty name.' ''the tom thought. "I'm Coalpaw. Forgive me if I stare, but you have...the strangest markings I've ever seen." Scáthéesen blushed and looked away. She stood up and trotted in the opposite direction of the brown tom. "Wait!" Coalpaw called. Scáthéesen nervously paused and turned back. Category:Dragon's Pages Category:Fanfictions Category:Dragon's Pages Category:Fanfictions